


Jet Black Hearts 1.07: Lori Sorensen

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Loristill had a judgment problem.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Jet Black Hearts 1.07: Lori Sorensen

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 1.07, "Hook Man."

When Lori arrived at the hospital for visiting hours, her father's....girlfriend...was already there. She cleared her throat and tried not to look the woman in the face.

"Honey," her dad said. "You can't--"

"It's fine," the woman said. "I've got to go by the courthouse anyway." She passed by Lori with a murmur Lori chose not to acknowledge.

Lori didn't say anything as she seated herself at the bedside.

"She's turning in her divorce papers," her father finally said. 

Lori frowned. "That soon?"

"Well, after all this," he said, his smile tired, "we didn't want to wait any longer to be together."

"Are you getting married?" 

"We're still getting to know each other," he said. "But I told her how you felt about it, and--"

Lori's headshake was a sharp jerk. "I shouldn't have said those things to you," she said. "If anything had happened to you--"

"I know, honey." He held his hand out to her. She took it.

***

Packing up her half of the dorm room was eerie when Taylor's half was a couple of cardboard boxes and the remnants of the police tape.

Claudia, their floor's RA, wandered in when Lori was halfway done. "Need any help?"

"No, I'm okay," Lori said. She watched, sidelong, as Claudia _almost_ sat down on the empty frame of Taylor's bed, then moved backwards to lean against the wall. "A lot of my stuff was still at home, anyway."

"Yeah." Claudia idly played with the corner flap of one of Taylor's boxes. "You know, you can still come talk to me," she offered. "Even if you don't live here anymore. And I'm sure the other girls will miss you."

Lori snorted. "I don't see anyone hanging out with the dead girl's roommate," she said. She stared down at her stack of textbooks, trying to remember if it was too late to drop some of her classes. "And dating the pastor's daughter probably won't seem like such a thrill, either."

"Hey," Claudia said, her tone slightly sharp. "Don't talk about yourself like that."

"Why not?" Lori tossed some pens into her "desk stuff" box. "Everybody else does."

Then Claudia's hand wrapped around Lori's wrist, drawing her out of herself. "I know it must suck," Claudia said. "But it's not your fault. None of it."

And that's when Lori burst into tears.


End file.
